War on East Heavenly Kingdom
by Shorlixa
Summary: What happens when East Heavenly Kingdom goes to war? Can the kingdom survive? Possibly a [relic] thrown in plus the reunion of old chars. This is my first fanfic. Fic Discontinued unless inspiration strikes


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Threads of Fate. I love the game, I own a copy, but that's as far as it goes.  
  
~Scene is set one year after the Dewprism was destroyed. I'm using Mint's finale cos I never managed to finish up as Rue. ~  
  
*Mint*  
  
Mint used her magic and again all the dummies were shot down. Maya on the other hand was still struggling to knock down even one.  
  
"Why can't I do it?" Maya cried in frustration.  
  
"Maybe it's because you never bothered to train your magic. All the time you relied on the Book of Cosmos. Now that it's gone, you can't do a thing without it." Mint shrugged.  
  
"But I have been training for three months! Why can't I even manage to channel some magic?" Maya gritted her teeth, and again tried to summon some magic. She managed a few sparks, after which Mint walked over and blew them out.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Maya cried.  
  
"Hey, if you can't do it, don't blame it on me." Mint turned around, and coolly knocked down the remaining dummies with a blow of lightning magic. She swaggered out of the room, leaving behind a very shamed Maya.  
  
Mint twirled her rings as she walked down the corridor. Coming back home had sounded like a good idea at first, but now it had become boring. She considered briefly on running off to find another [relic], but soon discarded it. After the last time, her father had ordered a close guard on her, and under no circumstance was she to leave the palace without a royal escort.  
  
She sighed, thinking back on the fun times she had while looking for the Dewprism. She missed the thrill of excitement and the freedom she had had. As she walked round a corner, a harried looking servant knocked into her. Without a word, he picked himself up and turned to walk away.  
  
"HEY! What kind of servant are you? Can't you see who I am?" she yelled. The servant turned around and squinted, before his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Oh, Princess Mint! My apologies. I was just about to look for you." The messenger bowed.  
  
"What for?" Mint asked curiously.  
  
"This message just arrived for you. I was told it contained some urgent information." So saying, he handed her a letter. It was pale blue, sealed with a drop of green wax. She grabbed it gleefully. It was Rue! He always sent her a letter just to inform her of how he was doing. The letters were always blue, sealed with green wax.  
  
"You may go." The servant bowed again and left. Mint skipped happily into her room. Getting a letter from Rue always lifted her spirits. In fact, it seemed that she had grown fond of receiving these letters, and always looked forward for the next one. She blushed slightly as she thought of him. 'Nah, I'm just looking forward to hearing about a [relic]." She thought, brushing off her feelings.  
  
Safe in her room, she carefully unsealed the letter. She was more careful now, after tearing the first letter she had received in her enthusiasm. Taking out the letter, she began to read:  
  
Dear Mint,  
  
I am writing to you of a matter of great urgency. To cut a long story short, there is going to be an attack on East Heavenly Kingdom! I believe that they are going to declare war. I'm traveling to the palace as soon as I have gathered more information. Inform your father about this. I swear to you that I am telling the truth.  
  
Rue  
  
Mint gasped in surprise. A war! On East Heavenly Kingdom! As a magical kingdom, they had strong defenses. No opposing power had ever dared to challenge them for over a thousand years. Yet here was Rue saying some country was mad enough to declare war on them. However, she believed Rue. He had no reason to lie to her, and was too serious to joke. She took the letter and rushed to see her father. There was no time to waste. If someone had the guts to challenge the kingdom, no doubt they had a plan to undermine their defenses, magical or otherwise.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"No Mint, I will not bring out our army just because some stranger says that there is some supposed enemy preparing to war with us." Her father answered, after listening to what Mint had to say.  
  
"Exactly your Majesty. How can we be sure that her source is reliable?" One advisor asked. Mint was infuriated.  
  
"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it! And Father, this boy is a really good friend of mine. I can vouch that he is telling the truth." Mint pleaded.  
  
"Perhaps the Princess is letting her emotions get the better of her…" the same advisor said. Mint blushed furiously, but refused to be daunted.  
  
"Father…"  
  
"Enough Mint, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. I was in the middle of an important discussion. As Invius has said, the source may not be reliable. You should be like your sister. She has been sitting still and learning from the discussion." Her father rebuked her lightly. Mint was livid, but managed to control herself.  
  
"Then I take my leave, Father," she said, giving a stiff half-bow, "Maya here can continue to learn." She walked out of the court and ran back to her room. She was furious that her father would not believe his own daughter. And all that nonsense about feelings getting the better of her was rubbish.  
  
'Still,' she thought dreamily, 'I do wish Rue was here.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time to think about such stuff. If East Heavenly Kingdom, her home of many years, was going to be attacked, she had better get ready.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
*Rue*  
  
"They will never see it coming. Our agents have already made certain that the King has been lulled into a false sense of security. The heir to the throne, a Maya, has also been seen as weak and incompetent. We shall crush the kingdom!" A dark figure clenched his fist, finishing his speech.  
  
"Is it wise to move now? Their armies are strong, and they are famous for their magic." Another person asked.  
  
"No, one of our most successful agent has been checking their defenses. They can be easily taken care of." The same man answered.  
  
"Sir, we have received word that the other Princess, has somehow gotten wind of our plan. She informed the King." There was a collective gasp.  
  
"The result being…"  
  
"The King was successfully dissuaded from believing her. However, she has been known to be hotheaded and extremely strong. She was the one who destroyed the [relic] unsealed from the East Heavenly Kingdom."  
  
"Then find her, and kill her."  
  
A pollywog near the clearing silently glided away. At the edge of the forest, the pollywog paused. There was a flash of light, and Rue appeared.  
  
'Oh no, I've brought trouble to Mint. I have to warn her.' He thought anxiously. There was another flash of light, and soon a gargoyle stood where Rue had been.  
  
"Over there! I knew there was a spy!" there was a shout. Rue frantically tried to fly away, but in his panic, he did not see the spear flying from the forest. It hit him in the chest. Knocked out of his form, he lay there, unconscious and bleeding.  
  
Then, a black shadow glided up to him. It covered him completely, before fading away into nothingness. The pursuers found nothing when they searched the area. 


End file.
